Gabriela Vasquez
Gabriela, a character in ''The Freshman'',''The Sophomore'' and ''The Senior'' series, is the daughter of Professor Vasquez. She makes her first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 15. Appearance Gabriela has light brown hair which is tied up in a ponytail. She wears a green shirt. Her eyes are brown and her skin is light. Gabriela is pregnant but the player isn't able to see her belly. Personality Because of difficulties faced during her Sophomore year of college, Gabriela began to feel really down about herself. She hasn't gotten over how her father used her for literary material in his novel - which James quotes as being Winter in July - and as such, Gabriela has become a type of person who doesn't forgive very easily. She constantly worries for the future, and tries to help your character by telling her to "get away" from her father. However, we also see that Gabriela's vulnerable side often exposes her to people seeking forgiveness. This is what leads Gabriela to reunite with her father, especially upon the revelation that he has cancer, and it is terminal. Carrying on from her low self-esteem issues resulting from what her father did to her, Gabriela doubts she will ever have a romantic life again after giving birth to her son. However, she finds herself drawn to a man she meets on a date while your character babysits baby Enrique. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 8: On the Hunt (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: The Ashton Affair (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: The Professor's Daughter Book 2 * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night (Mentioned) * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause (Off-screen) * Chapter 8: Misadventures in Babysitting * Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home Book 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment (Offscreen) * Chapter 4: Come Away With Me (Offscreen) * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There * Chapter 7: Try Again (Offscreen) * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice The Senior The Senior * Chapter 13: London Calling (Off-Screen) * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love Relationships Rico Rico is Gabriela's son. She named him after his grandfather, hoping he'll inherit his good parts. Enrique Vasquez "That man doesn't care about anyone but himself and his work." ''- Gabriela about Vasquez in ''Book 1, Chapter 15. Vasquez is Gabriela's father. During her sophomore year in college, she had a lot of problems (according to James she had a severe depression) and was looking for support and understanding from her father. But he betrayed Gabriela's trust and utilized her stories as an inspiration for his book, "Winter in July". By giving the protagonist the same birthmark, the same car and also using the name of Gabriela's dog, it was clear for everyone who knew them that the story was about her. Gabriela was very hurt and upset about this, so she stopped talking to Vasquez since then. Now he feels very sorry about his deed and wants to reconcile with his daughter. But Gabriela can't and won't hear his apologizes because she is scared he'll use her again. However, in ''Book 2'', Gabriela discovers her father is terminally ill with cancer, and slowly starts softening towards him. Eventually, Gabriela allows Vasquez to see her newborn son, who she chooses to name "Enrique" - or "Rico" for short - as a tribute to Vasquez. Gabriela continues to support her father right up until his death. Your Character Your character is a stranger to Gabriela, but she seems to care about you and doesn't want you to get used by Vasquez. You become friendly with one another and remain so after Vasquez's death. Gabriela even trusts your character to babysit Rico when she has a date. Later on, Gabriela reveals that she is attempting to arrange for your character to get royalties for the parts of Vazquez's book you completed, even though that wasn't part of his request. She gives your character the keys to a Victorian-style home in which Vasquez and Gabriela have grown up in. You and your friends sign a rental agreement between you and Gabriela regarding the house. Other Looks Gabriela TS formal.png|Dress Trivia * Gabriela is the first character in-game to be pregnant. * She gives birth in The Freshman, Book 2, Chapter 12. ** Her father reveals in the same chapter that she would have been called Santiago if she had been a boy. He also mentions that she loved it when he read To Kill A Mockingbird to her when she was younger. ** If Your Character suggests to sing to calm the baby, she will sing the song that her father and her mother used to sing to her. *Her father wrote a letter to her while her mother Eliana Vera was pregnant with her. The letter dates back to May 14th, 1984, which means she must have been born either in the same year or in early 1985. *The name Gabriela is of Hebrew origin and means "messenger of God". **The surname Vasquez is of Spanish origin and means "child of a Basque". Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Parents